1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to information processing apparatuses, information processing programs, and recording media, and particularly relate to an information processing apparatus such as a server that efficiently adds a new model to, and updates a function of, device drivers for devices such as printers in a proper manner. The disclosures also relate to an information processing program installed in such information processing apparatus and a recording medium having such a program recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's office environment, client apparatuses such as personal computers and word processors as well as network devices such as printers that require drivers are connected to a network. It has become common practice for client apparatus users to use different network devices according to their needs. In order to utilize a network device from a client apparatus, it is necessary for the client apparatus to have a driver installed therein for this network device.
As a method of reducing the work load associated with the installation of drivers, conventionally, printer drivers having a core module and model-dependent modules may be used. When the switching of ports is performed, or a new printer is added, a file including a description of the model data may be newly installed without installing an additional driver. The computer then performs two-way communication with a printer connected thereto to acquire model information about the printer, and loads a model-dependent module corresponding to the acquired model information. The computer then creates a module that functions as a driver for this printer model, thereby reducing the work load associated with the installation. Such technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-175258.
Systems for utilizing network devices from a client apparatus include a client/server system that utilizes a server as an intervening apparatus. In the case of a client/server system, the provision of a large number of client apparatuses under the server control imposes an excessive work load on the network administrator when installing drivers to all the client apparatuses. Also, an increase in the number of client apparatuses means an increase of the work load.
For the purpose of reducing the work load associated with the installation of drivers, some operating systems provide a standard function that is used for such purpose. In the case of Windows (registered trademark), Point&Print is provided for the purpose of printer sharing, and serves to automatically distribute printer drivers installed in a printer server to client apparatuses (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-50060 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-50061).
The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-175258 previously described may be used with Point&Print to make it possible to install only a file including a description of model data of a newly installed model without installing a new printer driver. Such a configuration may reduce the work load associated with the installation of a driver.
When a file including a description of model data is newly installed by use of this disclosed technology, however, the added function data file is not included in an originally installed driver package. Because this function data file is not recognized by the operating system, the file is not subjected to the standard management system supported by the operating system. There is thus a risk of being unable to use some of the functions provided by the operating system. In the case of Point&Print of Windows, only the data relevant to printers managed by the operating system are transmitted to client apparatuses. Accordingly, when Point&Print is executed after a data file of a new model added to the network is installed in the server, the data file of the added model is not transmitted to client apparatuses. The client apparatuses thus cannot use the data file of the added model. In other words, the function of Point&Print does not suffice for the purpose of delivering printer driver functions. There is thus a need to perform a manual action to deliver the data file of the added model to the client apparatuses. Such inconvenience needs to be eliminated. It is conceivable to include a data file of an added model in a driver package to transmit the data file to client apparatuses. Modification to a driver package, however, resets an identification system performed by the operation system. Depending on the employed security system, the driver package may not be usable any more. Modifying the driver package is thus not a proper option.
There is thus a need for an information processing apparatus, an information processing program, and a recording medium that can efficiently add a model to, and update a function of, device drivers in a proper manner.